Vivre avec la vérité
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Après les ravages de la guerre, Hermione a décidé de tout plaquer, et Ron est partit avec elle...Mais maintenant, ne regrettenttils pas leur choix ? RXH


- Ron…

Hermione regarda son petit ami allongé près d'elle. Il faisait un cauchemar… encore un… cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent…

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, inquiétant d'avantage la jeune femme qui se pencha sur lui.

- Ron… souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Réveille-toi… Ron !

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et la regarda longuement, les yeux écarquillés, avant de finalement se détendre.

- Mione'…

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Oui. Ca va. Dit-il en fermant les yeux, laissant aller sa joue quelques secondes contre la paume de la jeune femme.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front et se leva soudain pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione soupira et regarda la porte de la salle de bain, tourmentée.

Plus d'une semaine… Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que presque toutes les nuits il faisait des cauchemars..

Plus d'une semaine que son comportement avait changé… elle le reconnaissait à peine…

Quelque chose le tourmentait mais il refusait de lui en parler…

- Ron, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Redemanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte verrouillée.

- Oui… ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va… murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Je vais te préparer une tasse de café… Annonça-t-elle en se détournant à regret.

- Oui… d'accord…

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer.

Ron la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à table, la tête entre les mains.

Hermione posa une tasse de café et s'en servit une également avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard embué de larmes.

- Hermione…

- Tu ne vas pas bien… s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec colère et peur, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de m'en parler ?

Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, incertain.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr de… je ne sais pas, Hermione… c'est… c'est tout ce qui nous entoure…

- Je ne comprend pas…

- Tout ça… dit-il en montrant la pièce d'un geste vague. Ce.. ce n'est pas normal…

- Bien sûr que si…

- Non ! Non, tout ça c'est des conneries ! C'est un putain de mensonge! S'écria-t-il en se levant. C'est pas chez nous ! C'est pas notre monde !

Hermione se leva à son tour, effrayée.

- Ron… mais qu'est-ce qui tu racontes ?

- On est pas chez nous ! On a rien à faire ici !

La jeune femme recula et secoua la tête, sans comprendre:

- Ron…

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Ron… soupira-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes…?

Elle acquiesça, incertaine:

- Bien sûr mais pourquoi… ?

- Alors crois en moi ! Fais-moi confiance !

- Je… Ron qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu crois à la magie ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle secoua la tête:

- Ron, tu es en train de perdre la tête, gémit-elle.

- Il faut que tu y crois ! On est des sorciers! On devrait être dans le monde des sorciers, pas ici !

- Ron, arrête… sanglota-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione… il faut que tu me crois… je te dis la vérité….

- C'est insensé ! Tu perds l'esprit, Ron, arrête !

Il secoua la tête, comme si de nouveaux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire:

- Tout les trois… on était… on était… A Poudlard… Toi, Harry et moi…

Hermione se raidit en entendant le nom de leur meilleur ami:

- Ron arrête…

- On est des sorciers… et on… on était en guerre… et il y avait… ce mage… ils se sont affrontés… on était là…. C'est comme ça qu'il est mort…

- Harry est mort dans un accident de voiture, Ron ! S'exclama soudain Hermione en lui prenant la tête entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non… non ! Tu mens ! Il l'a tué !Répéta-t-il en la repoussant. Il l'a tué !

- Ron, ça suffit ! Hurla Hermione.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant, la tête entre les mains tandis que Ron continuait à parler de toutes sortes de choses dont il semblait se souvenir peu à peu:

- Une partie d'échec.. C'était nous les pièces… le Terrier… on volait… sur des balais… la coupe de feu… et puis…

Il s'arrêta soudain et s'agenouilla près d'Hermione:

- Hermione…

- Laisse-moi… gémit-elle.

- Regarde-moi ! Écoute-moi ! Ordonna-t-il. On était ensemble à Poudlard… l'école pour sorciers…. Toi, Harry et moi…

- Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Répéta-t-elle, refusant de l'écouter. On était ensemble au lycée…

- On est devenu ami à cause d'un troll…continua-t-il.

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent.

- Arrête ! Tu es complètement fou !

- Non… je ne suis pas fou, Hermione…

Il se pencha vers elle et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Notre premier baiser… souffla-t-il quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent. C'était… dans la salle commune des préfets… après une dispute…

Hermione cessa de pleurer et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ron… je… pourquoi… ? Murmura-t-elle, plus calmement. C'est… non… pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviendrais pas ? C'est impossible… Ron, tu as perdu la tête…

Il lui caressa doucement la joue:

- Il faut que tu me crois… tout ça… chuchota-t-il en montrant la pièce. C'est pas ce qu'on devrait avoir…

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues alors qu'il appuyait doucement son front contre le sien.

- Il faut que tu me crois, Hermione… je n'ai que toi… Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue… mais c'est la vérité ! On est des sorciers… Harry n'est pas mort dans un accident voiture… et je suis sûr que tu le sais, quelque part au fond de toi… essaye de te souvenir…

Elle secoua la tête. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'école, étaient devenus amis quand lui et Harry l'avait protégé d'un autre élève, ils avaient passé tous leurs étés chez les parents de Ron dans une petite maison à la campagne où les garçons faisaient d'innombrables parties de football…ils avaient partagés leur premier baiser après une réunion de délégué de classe… Harry était mort dans un accident de voiture… ils avaient fait l'amour un soir en été, quelques semaines après son enterrement…

Tout ses souvenirs ne pouvaient pas être faux… c'était lui qui divaguait… c'était forcément lui… ça ne pouvait pas être un mensonge….

- Ron… non…

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de la convaincre puis se leva soudainement en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Hermione se leva difficilement et le suivit pour le voir mettre la chambre sans dessus-dessous:

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est récent… ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est là… c'est obligé… ils n'ont pas pu faire tout disparaître comme ça… il doit rester des traces… quelques part…

Il sortit des cartons de l'armoire et se mit à les fouiller nerveusement.

- Il doit rester quelque chose… une baguette… une photo n'importe quoi… ils n'ont pas pu tout faire disparaître…

- « Ils » qui ? Mais Ron… arrête !

- Ceux qui veulent qu'on oubli…Il y a encore des choses dont je ne me souviens pas… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi nous faire oublier la magie ? Pourquoi nous faire oublier notre vie et nous en donner une autre ? POURQUOI ?

- Ron, ARRÊTE !

Ron releva soudain la tête et regarda Hermione dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de compréhension.

Ils venaient d'avoir leur réponse…

Ils se souvenaient… de tout…

Hermione tomba à genoux sur le sol en sanglotant tandis que Ron venait la prendre dans ses bras:

- Je suis désolé… désolé…je… pardonne-moi… murmura-t-il en la serrant très fort contre lui.

- C'est ma faute… gémit-elle.

- Non… non c'est pas ta faute… ce n'est la faute à personne… c'était la guerre…

Ron se mit à la bercer doucement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

La guerre avait été terrible… Harry était mort en emportant avec lui le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir succombé…

Il ne leur restait plus rien… presque plus rien… ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, mais seuls, sans amis, presque sans famille…

Hermione avait fait une dépression… tout l'amour qu'il avait pu lui donner n'avait pas suffit à lui faire remonter la pente… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier… oublier ce massacre, oublier le monde de la magie… elle avait voulu partir… mais il avait refusé de la laisser seule…

- Je suis désolée… dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron. Je n'avais pas compris… ce que ça impliquerait…

Ron l'embrassa sur le front et se força à sourire. Il avait demandé ce service à son frère aîné… leur faire oublier la magie… le monde de la magie et sa guerre… Hermione voulait vivre normalement… et ils savaient tout les deux que quitter le monde des sorciers ne suffirait pas à rendre cela possible…

Bill avait tout arrangé avec le Ministère qui leur avait procuré la formule…Un sortilège pour modifier la pensée, modifier les souvenirs,… Et toute notion de magie avait quitté leur mémoire… Un immense mensonge… ils vivaient un immense mensonge depuis presque un an…..

Le seul moyen de défaire le sortilège était la volonté…

Ron n'avait jamais voulu renoncer à la magie, il l'avait fait pour elle mais la magie avait été plus forte…

- Je voulais pas te quitter… murmura-t-il. J'étais prêt à tout, pour rester avec toi…

- Mais c'est pas ce que tu voulais… tu l'as fait, mais tu ne le voulais pas… comprit la jeune femme. Je suis désolée… si j'avais su que… que ce serait si dur pour toi… je… je t'en aurais empêché !

- Tu n'aurais pas pu… sourit-il. Tu sais à quel point je suis têtu…

- J'ai été tellement égoïste… sanglota-t-elle.

- Dis pas ça… tu avais besoin… de… t'éloigner…

Hermione le repoussa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux:

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça pour moi… murmura-t-elle avec tendresse, émue. Tu as tout abandonné pour moi…

- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais… parce que…

Il l'embrassa avec amour et lui sourit:

- Parce que je t'aime comme un fou…

Elle se mit à rire et l'enlaça:

- Je crois… je crois que c'est un signe…dit-elle soudain d'une voix douce.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles…?

- J'avais besoin… de faire mon deuil… je crois que… si… on se souvient.. Si.. Tu.. t'es souvenu… c'est qu'il était temps.. de… de réessayer… non ?

Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin:

- Tu veux dire que…? Tu veux…?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Je suis prête… à retourner… chez nous…

Oui… il était temps de mettre fin au mensonge….

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu te sens vraiment prête à réutiliser une baguette ? A voir des trolls, des gobelins, des centaures…

- … des elfes de maison… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, des elfes de maison… tu te sens, vraiment, vraiment prête ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux pas que tu le regrettes après…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour:

- Je t'aime, Ron. J'ai eu… beaucoup… beaucoup de chance… que tu sois là…

Il l'aida à se relever et retourna près du lit où il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : trois baguettes magiques. L'une de 35 centimètres en bois de saule et contenant du poil de licorne, l'autre de 30 centimètres en bois de vigne avec ventricule de dragon et une dernière, de 27 centimètres et demi en bois de houx et possédant une plume de phœnix.

- La baguette d'Harry… murmura Hermione. Il me manque, tu sais ?

- Il me manque aussi… mais… justement… il ne faut pas qu'on oubli pourquoi il s'est sacrifié… il ne faut pas qu'on l'oubli…

Hermione acquiesça et lui prit la main.

- Je voudrais qu'on aille à Poudlard…

- Maintenant ?

- Oui… je voudrais… aller voir la tombe d'Harry…

Ron sourit tristement et l'embrassa sur le front.

- On transplane ?

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Ron.

Le rouquin la fixa, surprit, et éclata de rire.

- Nous n'avons qu'à aller à Pré-au-Lard… on continuera à pied…

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera encore à le faire ? Après toutes ce temps ?

Elle sourit et lui prit la main, enfin prête à reprendre le cours de sa…. de leur vie… et à réapprendre à vivre avec la vérité…

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir….murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et disparurent dans un craquement sonore….


End file.
